Apprehension
by Miharu Koyama
Summary: Kalau ragu, kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja padanya? — KiseKuroko / HBD Kise!


_**roleplay**_**: K**ise **R. **/ **K**uroko **T.**

_**disclaimer**_**: Kuroko no Basuke—**_**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays**_ _belongs with _**Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

_**w**__**arning**__**s**_**: **_**OOC**__nes__s,_** misstypo(**_**s**_**)**, _**plotless**_**, **tidak bermaksud untuk _bashing chara_, _fluff_** gagal?,** **dsb.**

_**s**__**ummary**_**:** Kalau ragu, kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja padanya? — KiseKuroko | HBD Kise!

_**genre**_**: **_romance_

_**notes**_**: **oke, KiKuro itu otp saya, tapi entah kenapa saya selalu gagal buat fanfiksi berpasangkan mereka. silahkan bunuh saya. /gegulingan/. maaf bila tidak sesuai dengan harapan, saya buruburu. |||orz

* * *

**xxx**

_**Apprehension**_

**「**Ada sebuah kisah dimana (ia berpikir) hanya salah satu pihak yang mencintai.**」**

**xxx**

* * *

_**Apprehension**_** : **_worry about the future, or a fear that something unpleasant is going to happen._ [ cr: Cambridge Third Edition]

* * *

**i.**

"_Aku suka padamu, boleh aku menjadi pacarmu?_"

Terdiam, dan mendadak ia pun menundukkan kepalanya dan menghela napas dengan panjang.

"… entah rasanya seperti sinetron saja." Pemuda berambut kuning itu menghela napas dengan berat sembari berpatut di depan cermin. Mimiknya menampakkan keputusasaan yang amat sangat. "Dan—err, berlebihan, mungkin?"

Dan ia pun mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Aku suka padamu—" dan ia terhenti dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. "—err, tidak, tidak bisa. Aduh, bagaimana ini—"

Ia pun menghela napas dengan sedikit kesal.

"Suka dengan orang yang tidak peka itu susah ya—"

* * *

**ii.**

Dan ia mencoba untuk mendekatinya walaupun tahu perasaannya tak akan tersampaikan semudah itu.

"Kuroko—"

Baru saja ia mengatakannya, seseorang sudah menghampirnya dan menariknya menjauh dari pandangannya.

Bayangan itu—

**Aomine Daiki.**

* * *

**iii.**

Ketika ia berencana mengatakannya, selalu saja gagal oleh gangguan lainnya.

Pertama Kagami.

Kedua Aomine.

Ketiga tim Seirin.

Keempat—pemuda itu sendiri.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menghela napas dengan sangat berat.

"… kenapa sesusah ini—" ia menghela napas sekali lagi. "Kurokocchi, beri aku kesempatan sekali saja kenapa sih—aaaah!"

Ia hanya bisa mengacak-acak rambut panjangnya dengan frustasi.

* * *

**iv.**

_Kurokocchi, bisa kita bertemu sebentar?_

_**Ada apa, Kise**_**-kun**_**?**_

_Err—ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan, bisa?_

_**Baik.**_

_Di taman ya!_

_**Baik.**_

* * *

**v.**

"… dan?"

Kise—pemuda berambut pirang itu—hanya menggaruk tengkuknya dan tertawa pelan dengan ragu. "Eh—bagaimana mengatakannya ya—err—" dan Kise terpaku di sana. Tidak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata yang seharusnya ia ucapkan kepada pemuda mungil itu.

_You suck, man._

Pemuda mungil itu hanya terdiam, menunggu Kise melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"—oke, jadi begini." _He got his grip. Okay. _Ia menarik napas dengan tenang dan mulai melanjutkan apa tujuan ia mengundang pemuda itu kemari. "Aku tahu ini aneh, tapi tolong dengarkan baik-baik—aku sudah sangat berusaha, oke? Sebenarnya—" dan ia tersenyum, "—aku suka Kurokocchi."

Iris biru langit pemuda mungil itu—Kuroko Tetsuya—membesar.

"Kise_-kun_—"

Kise tersenyum kecil dan menepuk kepala Kuroko dengan pelan, "Kalau bisa, pikirkan ya."

Belahan mungil pemuda itu terbuka, "Anu, Kise_-kun_—"

"Hmm?"

"Bila aku mengatakan hal yang sama, bagaimana respon Kise_-kun_?"

Pertanyaannya terjawab dengan sebuah pelukan erat dari pemuda model itu.

* * *

**vi.**

"Ne, Kurokocchi."

"Ya?"

"Kau sungguh-sungguh dengan jawabanmu?"

"Kise-_kun_ meragukanku?"

"Mm, bukan begitu maksudku, hanya saja—"

"Ya?"

"—aku masih tidak bisa percaya."

"Kalau begitu, apa yang harus kulakukan agar Kise-_kun_ percaya?"

"Eh—bukan, bukan, bukannya aku tidak percaya perasaan Kurokocchi! Hanya saja rasanya seperti… mimpi…."

"Wajah Kise-_kun_ memerah."

"Ja—jangan membuatku malu lebih dari ini dong—"

Sebuah kecupan di dahi.

"Bagaimana?"

"… Kurokocchi, kau sebenarnya punya rasa malu tidak sih—"

"Aku punya."

"Kalau begitu ekspresimu jangan tetap datar setelah melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu dong!"

"Maaf, dari dulu ekspresiku memang seperti ini."

Aah, susah juga ya.

* * *

**vii.**

Dan yang ditakutkan Kise pun datang.

**Satu.**

"Kise-_kun_, maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa datang ke rumahmu akhir pekan ini."

_Stab._

"Ke-kenapa?"

Kuroko terdiam sejenak dengan sedikit—nyaris tak terlihat—keraguan di matanya. "Akhir pekan nanti, keluargaku tidak ada di rumah, jadi—"

Kise menghela napas, "Yah sudahlah, tidak apa-apa kok."

"Maaf."

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya hanya tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Kuroko pelan, "Tidak apa, tidak apa."

Padahal di dalam hatinya ia menangis darah.

**Dua.**

"Kurokocchi~"

Di sela-sela sesi meminum _vanilla shake_ miliknya, Kuroko merespon, "Ya?"

Kise tersenyum lebar, "Bagaimana kalau akhir pekan kita ke—"

"Aku menolak."

Kise terdiam sejenak. "Eh?" Otaknya mulai merespon. Sontak terperanjat dan merespon dengan spontan, "Ke-kenapa? Kok—"

Ia meletakkan _vanilla shake-_nya dan merespon dengan tegas, "Masih ada banyak tugas yang harus kukerjakan."

"Tidak bisa ditunda?"

"Tidak."

Kalau diperbolehkan, ingin sekali rasanya Kise bergulingan di lantai MajiBa siang itu.

**Tiga.**

Kise merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja kafe dan sedikit merengek, "Ne, Kurokocchi~"

"Kalau Kise-_kun_ menanyakan 'apa Kurokocchi di akhir pekan ini kosong?', dengan sangat menyesal aku mengatakan tidak." Dengan rautnya yang datar, ia meneruskan membaca buku yang ia bawa pada saat mereka berkencan.

"_Instant kill_!"

"Ah, jadi benar?"

Rengekannya semakin menjadi-jadi dengan bibir tipisnya yang mulai maju, "Tapi kan tapi kan tapi kan aku belum pernah menghabiskan akhir pekan hanya dengan Kurokocchi seorang! Hanya berdua! _Justo_ _to op uso!_"

"Kise-_kun_, bahasa Inggrismu kacau."

Ia menggembungkan pipinya sembari meneruskan protesnya, "Kurokocchi, kau tahu, dari dua minggu yang lalu aku selalu memikirkan jawabanmu."

Kuroko hanya terdiam.

"Kurokocchi menghindariku ya?"

Pemuda mungil itu meletakkan bukunya dan merespon dengan perlahan, "Itu hanya perasaan Kise-_kun_ saja."

"Tidak, tidak, itu bukan perasaanku saja." Ia mulai duduk dengan posisi yang benar dan mulai memangku dagunya dengan tangan kanannya sembari merespon dengan pandangan lurus, "Kurokocchi menghindariku kan?"

_Twitch._

Ah, Kise mengerti bahasa tubuh itu.

"Yah, sudahlah. Kalau Kurokocchi tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa." Kise hanya—memaksakan—tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Kuroko dengan pelan. "Habis ini kita kemana lagi?"

Kuroko menunduk pelan dengan respon pelan, "… Terserah Kise-_kun_."

Kesimpulannya satu: Kuroko belum siap.

Yah sudahlah.

* * *

**viii.**

Kise baru saja berniat pulang ketika tanpa sadar ia melihat sosoknya di depan pintu gerbang sekolahnya.

Ia mengedipkan kelopak matanya berkali-kali, berpikir bahwa ia pasti salah lihat.

Tidak, sosoknya benar-benar nyata.

Iris kuning keemasannya membesar.

Tanpa dikomando, ia segera mengganti sepatunya dan berlari ke luar sekolahnya.

"Kurokocchi!"

Buku yang tengah sosok mungil itu baca tertutup dan pembacanya pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang.

Perkiraan Kise benar.

"Ah, Kise-_kun_." Ia menyimpan bukunya di saku celananya dan menunggu Kise menghampirinya. "Sudah selesai?"

Keterkejutan Kise masih bersarang di tubuhnya, "Kenapa Kurokocchi ada di depan sekolah—"

"Kebetulan lewat. Hanya itu."

_Bohong. _Jarak Seirin dan Kaijou kelewat jauh—dan itu benar-benar kebohongan yang bodoh karena rumah Kuroko berlawanan arah.

_Lucunya~_, dalam hati ia menjerit kesenangan. "Oh, begitu ya?" Kise ingin sekali memeluk kekasih _emotionless_-nya yang kelewat imut ini. "Jadi maksud Kurokocchi menunggu di depan sekolah itu untuk pulang bersamaku dan ingin membicarakan sesuatu dan—"

Ucapan Kise terhenti.

Kalimat yang terakhir ia ucapkan barusan sebenarnya hanya bermaksud untuk menggodanya, namun reaksi yang ia dapat dari pemuda mungil yang berada di hadapannya saat ini—

"—masa sih."

Kuroko membuang muka.

Dan sepintas Kise berpikir betapa bahagianya dia karena sudah mengambil keputusan yang tepat untuk 'menembak' Kuroko.

* * *

**ix.**

Suara langkah secara bergantian terdengar dari gesekan dua pasang sepatu pada sore itu. Mereka hanya terdiam—hening, hanya ada suara ketukan sol sepatu dengan jalanan.

"Kise-_kun_."

Kise merespon dengan santai, "Hm?"

Kuroko mengeratkan genggamannya pada tasnya, "Soal dua—tidak, tiga minggu yang lalu, aku minta maaf."

Pemuda itu terkena serangan jantung mendadak. "E-eh?"

"Sebenarnya, aku tahu maksud Kise_-kun_ mengajakku ke rumah pada akhir pekan." Kise hanya bisa meringis pelan. "Tapi—kau tahu Kise-_kun,_" ia semakin mengencangkan genggamannya, "Aku tidak si—"

Tangan kekarnya meraih tangan mungil itu dengan perlahan. Lembut.

Pemuda mungil itu menengadahkan kepalanya dengan sedikit terkejut.

Ia menemukan sebuah senyum tulus di sana.

Kise mengeratkan genggamannya dengan pelan, dan merespon dengan halus, "Tidak apa-apa. Sampai Kurokocchi siap, aku akan selalu menunggu kok."

"…"

"Ng? Kurokocchi?"

Tidak ada respon.

"Ku-ro-ko-cchi?" Ia mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kuroko. Tak ada kedipan. "Kok diam saja?"

"…"

Sebuah bisikan pelan.

Kise tersenyum, "Tak masalah! Tapi—" Ia menyeringai kecil, "—Kalau kuserang, Kurokocchi siap-siap saja ya~"

Dan sebuah pukulan menghampiri kepalanya dengan dramatis.

* * *

**x.**

Kise memulai percobaan ajakan 'datang-ke-rumahku-di-akhir-pekan'-nya. Hanya percobaan. Jikalau gagal, ia siap menerima pukulan di kepalanya.

Oke, mulai.

Tekan nomor ponsel Kuroko. Tekan tombol bergambar telepon dengan warna hijau. Bersabar sedikit dengan nada sambung—diangkat!

"Kurokocchi, begini, sabtu ini kan kedua orang tuaku tidak ada di rumah, nah, mau menginap?" Sekali lagi, ini hanya percobaan.

"… _boleh saja."_

Dia sudah menduga jawaban Kuroko, "Ah, tidak bisa ya? Sayang sekali—sebentar, tunggu, apa?"

"_Aku bilang, boleh saja."_

Hening sejenak.

"_Halo? Kise-_kun?"

Hampir saja ia melempar ponsel karena kelewat senang dengan respon Kuroko.

"Sa-sabtu ini ya!"

"_Baik."_

"O-oke, sa-sampai jumpa Kurokocchi!"

Komunikasi terputus.

"**YES!"**

"Ryouta, sudah malam! Kecilkan suaramu!"

Tapi ia tidak bisa mendengar apa pun saat ini.

* * *

**xi.**

"Tunggu, Kise-_kun_—kh!"

Kecup. Kecup. Kecup. Ia mengecup seluruh bagian leher Kuroko dengan jarak kurang dari satu senti di setiap kecupannya.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum pelan ketika melihat raut wajah kekasihnya.

Memerah dengan manis.

"Kurokocchi, kau tahu kan kalau kita belum pernah ciuman sama sekali?" Ia mengecup ubun-ubun Kuroko dengan lembut. "Kau hanya pernah mengecup dahiku."

Kuroko masih mengatur napasnya.

"Dan aku baru pernah memelukmu. Itu pun hanya sekali."

Tangan kekarnya mulai menjelajahi seragam Kuroko dan mulai menurunkan resletingnya. Tak banyak perlawanan yang Kuroko lakukan, responnya hanyalah rona di pipinya yang semakin pekat seiring dengan semakin turunnya resleting bajunya.

"Ki-Kise-_kun_—"

Kegiatannya terhenti sejenak, dan ia mengecup dahi Kuroko dengan lembut, "Tak apa, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." dan perlahan memeluknya dengan hangat. Ia meraih tangan mungil itu dan meletakkannya di dada bidangnya sembari meneruskan ucapannya, "Kurokocchi bisa merasakan detak jantungku?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk kecil.

"Itu debaran yang hanya ditunjukkan untuk Kurokocchi." Ia tersenyum semakin lebar dan mengecup dahinya sekali lagi. "Kurokocchi percaya padaku?"

Kuroko perlahan menengadahkan kepalanya dan bertatapan dengannya secara mata ke mata. Ia tak menemukan nafsu di sana, yang ia temukan hanyalah sebuah kasih sayang yang sangat besar—dari seorang Kise untuk sang kasih Kuroko.

Kise melakukannya bukan karena nafsu. Ia melakukannya karena cinta.

"… aku percaya."

Sontak Kise langsung memeluk Kuroko dengan erat dan merebahkan tubuh pemuda mungil itu di ranjang tidur miliknya.

"… Kise_-kun_, berat."

"Maaf, maaf." Ia tertawa kecil dan melepas pelukannya. Ia langsung berposisi di atas Kuroko menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Ne, Kurokocchi?"

"Ya?"

Raut wajah Kise berubah—lembut dan menunjukkan kasihnya yang hanya untuknya. "Boleh aku menciummu?"

"… seharusnya Kise-_kun_ tidak usah menanyakannya lagi."

Ia tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum mengecup ujung hidungnya dan mulai mengecup bibir mungil itu pelan.

Tak ada lagi percakapan di sana, yang terdengar dari bilik kamar atlit basket itu hanyalah sebuah desahan manis dengan suara decitan ranjang tidur yang mengiringinya.

Mungkin ini akan menjadi malam yang tidak akan mereka lupakan.

* * *

**xii.**

Pagi itu pagi yang hangat, dengan sinar matahari yang menyelinap dengan malu melewati tirai jendela kamar Kise.

Dan perlahan manik biru cerah itu terbuka dengan perlahan.

"… Kise-kun?"

Tak ada respon—dan dia pun membiarkannya.

Jemari mungilnya perlahan memainkan rambut pirang pemuda itu dengan perlahan. Lembut dan halus—_as expected from a model_, benar-benar kontras dengan penampilannya yang menawan.

Tanpa sadar, jantung Kuroko sedikit berdegup tak terkontrol.

"Hm? Kurokocchi?" Kise terbangun dengan mimik yang masih kusut. "Pagi! Tidurmu nyenyak?"

Dan Kuroko menemukan senyum indahnya di sana.

Senyumnya semakin melebar ketika jemari kekarnya mulai memegang tangan yang sudah memainkan rambutnya tanpa izin dan mengecupnya pelan, "Kuroko kesepian ya?"

Segera saja Kuroko menarik tangannya dan memukul kepala Kise dengan wajah datarnya, "Tidak."

"Sakit!"

Kuroko hanya menghela napas dan dengan wajah datarnya merespon Kise dengan pelan, "Kise-_kun_, tolong sesekali pikirkan terlebih dahulu sebelum mengatakannya atau kau akan menyesal."

Kise sedikit kebingungan, "Eh? Menyesal apa? Aku tetap senang kok walaupun sering dipukul Kurokocchi—sakit!" Serangan pertama mendarat di pinggang. "Ta-tapi aku serius kok—jangan pukul lagi!"

"Ah." Kuroko menghentikan serangannya dan bangkit dari posisinya. "Kise-_kun_, sebenarnya kedatanganku ini ada maksud tersendiri." Melihat Kise yang hanya tersenyum namun kebingungan terlihat jelas, dia hanya tersenyum kecil dan mulai mencari pakaiannya—yang dengan sembarangannya Kise lempar di kamarnya—sebelum beranjak dan mengambil tasnya.

Kise melihat gerak-gerik Kuroko dengan heran, "Hm?"

Tanpa berbalik, Kuroko tetap berbicara, "Sekarang tanggal berapa?"

Dengan sedikit kebingungan, Kise meresponnya, "Eh? Bukannya sekarang tanggal 18 Juni ya—" ia terhenti—dan bisa Kuroko tebak iris kuning lemonnya membesar, "—Kurokocchi, maksudmu—"

Kuroko pun berbalik dengan senyum—dan Tuhan, mati sekarang pun Kise rela—dan dengan sebuah bungkusan besar berkertas kado di tangan mungilnya. "Selamat ulang tahun."

Kise terpaku di tempat.

"Kise-_kun_?"

"… Kurokocchi, sebelum kau ke sini, kau tidak diapa-apakan sama Kagamicchi kan?"

Kuroko menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Dia hanya mengajariku bagaimana cara membuat kue ini."

"Kurokocchi—"

Kuroko meletakkan kotak itu di sampingnya sebelum meraih tangan Kise pelan, "Kise Ryouta-_kun_, selamat ulang tahun." Dan meraih dagunya untuk mengecup dahinya pelan. "Terima kasih karena sudah di lahirkan di dunia ini. Aku bersyukur telah bertemu denganmu."

Kise _speechless_.

"…terima kasih."

Dan sebuah ciuman manis pun menjadi jawaban Kise

* * *

**xiii.**

Bila saat itu Kise tidak menembak Kuroko, mungkin sekarang ia tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuh sosok mungil itu dengan lembut seperti sekarang.

Bila saat itu Kise tidak bersabar untuk Kuroko, mungkin sekarang Kuroko sudah membencinya dan menjaga jaraknya sejauh mungkin darinya.

Bila saat itu Kise tidak mengajak Kuroko ke rumahnya, mungkin sekarang ia tidak akan pernah membayangkan—dan menjadikannya kenyataan—merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama, di kamarnya, dengan bisikan manis dan sentuhan memabukkan.

Bila saat itu—sungguh, bila ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Kuroko, mungkin saat ini dia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa ia cintai sepenuh hatinya, dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

Terima kasih,

Terima kasih karena sudah datang ke kehidupannya, dan mengisi hari-harinya.

Terima kasih untuk segalanya.

_Je t'aime._

* * *

**a/n.**

ha-halo!

sebetulnya ffic ini sudah lama saya buat, hanya saja baru saya selesaikan barusan—WB massive attack! /heh

oke, saya gamau panjangpanjang. Hbd ya Kise, mogamoga tetap centil (?) dan sehat selalu dan hubunganmu dengan Kuroko selalu langgeng. Amin.

sampai jumpa di karya saya berikutnya!

_**Adieu!**_

* * *

**2013 © Miharu Koyama  
**_**All right reserved.**_


End file.
